Song Initiative
Chin Chang Chul Kang |units1 = US Army CIA PLA ROKA SKU |units2 = KPA |strength1 = Allied Nations: 57,000 South Korea: 550,000 PRC: 1,000,000 Mafia: 1,500 |strength2 = 2,500,000 |casualties1 = AN: 1,786 SK: 2,359 PRC: 4,500 Mafia: 356 killed |casualties2 = 689,000 killed or wounded}} The Song Initiative, sometimes known as the "Second Korean War", was a brief armed conflict in North Korea between President Choi Song's dictatorship and a coalition of nations that wanted to topple his regime, that was supplying Indonesian and Afghan terrorists with missiles. It began in the "Choson" Incident, where a North Korean freighter bound for known terrorists was captured by the RAN. Allied Nations troops were deployed in the DMZ, where they aided a push northwards against the KPA and fought a series of bloody battles as well as verifying wanted members of the regime, the "Song Initiative Deck of 52". It ended in the death of Song and the overthrow of his regime, but Seoul was devastated by a nuclear bomb and Chinese forces took over North Korea, making it the smallest province of the People's Republic. Background ]] President Choi Kim was a powerful leader of North Korea, testing nuclear missiles and making the KPA a great and powerful army, yet being pro-Western and had sympathies for South Korea. In 2009, he attempted to make peace, but his son Choi Song overthrew him in a coup d'etat, killing various diplomats at the meeting and allegedly killing his father, although he was held a political prisoner. The coup was widely covered by the media. The Song Regime was disliked by many, but was not treated as hostile until North Korean freighter "Choson" was boarded by the RAN (Royal Australian Navy) and nuclear weapons were found on the deck. The Allied Nations sent troops to the Korean DMZ to enforce South Korea, preparing to invade North Korea to stabilize the region and topple the sinister military government. Invasion of North Korea peacekeepers fire on KPA positions.]] The Players The Song crisis lured many nations into the conflict to capitalize off the strife there, namely the Russian Mafia and the People's Republic of China. These nations had different reasons for fighting: * Pursuit of high value targets; stabilize and exit * CIA-backed; re-unification of Korean peninsula * Territorial expansion; oppose South Korean play * Chaotic situation characterized as "business opportunity"; arms dealing Invasion Begins Allied Nations forces, including US, Australian, and British troops, opened fire on North Korean positions after it became evident that they were preparing for attack, and fighting in the DMZ began. AN M1025 Scouts patrolled the roads, clashing with KPA Sungri Scout cars on the streets as they drove past each other. Fighting happened every minute, with no break from violence. The first major battle occured when North Korean forces led by artillery commander Jin-ho Yong and DMZ Director Maj. Myeong-han Kim began an attack on AN troops in the Demilitarized Zone, with Yong's artillery shelling the AN Headquarters in the DMZ. Mercenary Chris Jacobs fought his way through the North Koreans in order to get work under Colonel Samuel Garrett, commander of Allied troops in the area. Jacobs was employed because fighting North Koreans would cause diplomatic issues, as the war was a "peacekeeping effort". Jin-ho Yong was captured and his three artillery pieces destroyed by surgical strikes, ending the bombardment. After this, the AN prepared to assist counterattacks. Meanwhile, CIA advisor Mitchell Buford and ROKA commander Major Yung Park captured Kaesong, but in the Battle of Kaesong, faced a numerically-superior North Korean army. He hired Jacobs as a one-man army to aid the South Korean troops in the city, and using machine guns and recoiless rifles, the ROKA held off the KPA offensive. During this time, many "number cards" in the Song Initiative Deck of 52, a collection of high-ranking Song regime figures who were wanted were being eliminated, mostly captured. Only a few were killed in action. The South Koreans and US supplied intelligence to Jacobs, who took out many number cards. The Russian Mafia was active during this time, making deals with various North Korean government and military officials and trading weapons for money or more weapons. The Mafia stole a North Korean troop transport from an East Pyongyang supply base, blowing up three machine-gun positions. The last step in the beginning of the invasion was the destruction of the Pyongyang Children's Museum, which the North Koreans were using as a listening post. The Chinese, led by Colonel Zhou Peng and Captain Kai Leu, were successful, using artillery barrages and APCs to blow up the museum and nearby troop barracks. In the end, all of the powers had secured footholds in North Korea. Post-Invasion and the Fall of Hwangbo After the invasion forces conquered their footholds, they began to stabilize their areas of control. Allied troops captured Yeom Park, a strong-armer of Division 39, in the Farmland in a brave assault that had no Allied casualties. The capturing or killing of key members of the Song regime, the Song Initiative Deck of 52, was almost immediately covered by the GSRN, reporters. Colonel Peng's troops assassinated several Russian mob caporegimes in Haeju to move into the city and take it from the Russian rabble, who stole the food of the poor North Korean civilians. The Chinese soon became threats to South Korea, and vice-versa. Allied troops also made an offensive, code-named "Out of the Woodwork"; their goal was to dismantle the North Korean tunnel networks that ran under the country, which is how Song's troops and vehicles moved wherever they wanted, undetected. They used smart bombs to create craters where the bunkers used to be, cutting off the North Korean soldiers from the area near the DMZ. Around the same time, a UH-60 UN helicopter fell under fire by North Korean troops near Pyongyang, and the Allied troops rappelled down from the helicopter and captured Su-yeong Kim, who was another member of Division 39, a state-sponsored Mafia under Foreign Minister Dung Hwangbo. Also, US drones running over the Heuk Dae Moon "Black Gate" fortress caught glimpses of a Type 07 Supergun, a new weapon masterminded by General Ji An that could lob shells at Seoul and Tokyo from its position. Josef Yurinov, the underboss of the Russian Mafia, raided Nampo to capture several North Korean supplies, killing a Chinese officer in the process, and the Mafia sold the weapons stockpile for a large sum of money. They also made a deal with Hong-do Seon-u, the premier arms dealer of North Korea, near Sariwon, only for Chris Jacobs (a professional mercenary) to capture Hong and a FROG-7 missile truck. China made a new offensive at the same time, hoping to beat the Mafia to the chase. They landed two armored battalions at the beaches of Nampo, a North Korean port city, where they faced a few North Korean tank companies and 4,000 North Korean troops. Chris Jacobs broke the stalemate by murdering key army officers, and the Chinese captured Minister of Air Traffic, Imports, and Exports Sun Han. China faced a scuffle with South Korea when South Korean special forces troops rescued Chong Han-sun, an intelligence officer, from a hangar bay in the Pyongyang Airport, with one Chinese casualty. The South Koreans moved in on the city of Ichon shortly after, capturing Lee Park, a slave trader, after blowing up several of Park's missiles in the airfield, which he was planning to smuggle out of North Korea. The Ichon airbase became South Korean restricted areas after the capture, as it was high in strategic value to them. South Korean troops also took over the Sariwon Train Station after a firefight at the crossroads there, and also captured Minister of Domestic Affairs Kang-keun Ha near Kaesong. After arresting or killing all of Foreign Minister Dung Hwangbo's thugs, the United Nations prepared to assault Song Tower, a monument in a small island off North Korea, where Dung Hwangbo (and allegedly Choi Song himself) were hiding. The Allied soldiers only captured Dung Hwangbo, as Song was not there. This ended Division 39, and the UN moved onto the next deck of cards, the "Diamonds". Diamonds The Allied forces prepared to go after the "Diamonds" set, composed of army officers, with General Chin Chang being the first and foremost target of them all. The first action after the fall of Hwangbo was a clash between Chinese and South Koreans, with the South Koreans throwing a wrench into operations in Nampo by blowing up several oil trucks and fuel depots. The Chinese had other problems, such as an ambush of their troops near Haeju and listening posts in the farmland, all fixed after a period of time. The South Koreans captured Captain Yeong-seon Seo near Ichon, the leader of General Chang's light artillery. The South Koreans also assisted in the rescue of a downed US pilot near the Heuk Dae Moon fortress, bringing him to the Ichon Airfield to safety. Soon, CIA station chief in Hong Kong Alder Stone supplied the Allied Nations troops with intelligence that Division 18 (North Korean intelligence) head Pung-cho Yu was north of the Black Gate, so Allied troops captured him after blowing up all of his accompanying artillery and SAMs. Allied troops solved another problem when they captured KPA special forces director Chan-seok Park back at the DMZ, and they captured Air Defense Program head Kyubyung Park near Nampo. Finally, they intercepted North Korean radio chatter that revealed that Chief-of-Staff Chu-ho Kim was north of Haeju, and they killed him. At the same time, the Russian Mafia was stepping up its activities; it shot and killed an Allied intelligence officer at a press conference in Pyongyang, a North Korean prisoner, a South Korean officer, and a Chinese tank commander, and they helped the North Koreans beat back the South Koreans' attack on their outpost, hoping to get revenge for the South Koreans not doing business with them. The Mafia also captured Tu-chin Cho in an arms deal near Kaesong. Seoul Shelled, Seoul's Salvation General Ji An, the commander of the Black Gate defenses, formulated a new weapon, a Type 07 Supergun prototype. Ji An was notorious for torturing his own men if they were less than perfect. When it became clear that the South Koreans were gaining ground, he began to lob shells at Seoul. People in Seoul were sleeping peacefully in their beds when large explosions rocked the city, as Ji An's guns bombarded the capital of South Korea. The NK artillery behind the Black Gate also joined in, and the guns killed thousands of civilians each time they delivered a salvo. CIA Agent Mitchell Buford hired mercenary Chris Jacobs to deal with the guns and Ji An before 250,000 civilians were killed, in which case he would pull the plug on the operation. The mercenary blew up the North Korean artillery pieces with stealth bomber strikes, and used a cruise missile to blow up the Type 07 Supergun. Ji An tried to escape the smoldering wreck, but was captured by Jacobs and was loaded on a UH-60 helicopter for extraction. He would later be given a life sentence for crimes against humanity. The Fall of General Chang After blowing up the supergun, the South Koreans faced down with the Chinese once more; a Chinese ambush unit led by five officers attacked their convoys as they returned to the Propaganda Village, a faux town that broadcasted pro-Song radio messages overheard by civilians in loudspeakers. The PLA, now in control of the war, captured Won Jegal, the commander of the NK Artillery Base, after blowing up all of his artillery pieces. The Russian Mafia contacted a journalist named Harrison Buford and he revealed that he knew where Jong Seomun, a North Korean missile smuggler, was located. He directed the Mafia to the Pyongyang Hospital, which he used as a front. Seomun blew up the hospital to cover his tracks, and tried to flee, but was tracked down to the harbor, where various undercover KPA troops fired on the Mafia enforcers. The Mafia sunk the vessel docked there, carrying the shipments of North Korean ammunition, after stripping it of supplies, and captured Seomun. With most of the Diamonds apprehended, the Allied Nations prepared for a final assault. They tracked General Chin Chang to Kirin-Do Island, where two Type 07 Superguns were placed. The Allied troops captured the prototype and used it to blow up the real one, and they captured Chin Chang after a long firefight. The Fall of North Korea The Northern Front Opens " set of "cards" during the Song Initiative.]]As the invading factions moved north, they established themselves in various cities; the Russians took Yongbyon, the South Koreans Chongju, the Allies took Kusong, and China moved their headquarters to Dandong, a city in China just across the Yalu River, the border with North Korea, namely the city of Sinuiju. The Allies set up bounties for the "Hearts", nuclear scientists led by Chul Kang. The South Koreans began by killing Hyeon-san Chang, a North Korean nuclear scientist who was based in the Sinuiju Farms, near the border with China. It was not long before the Chinese attacked the South Korean-held city of Sinuiju, with their troops blowing up the main South Korean buildings and their headquarters, and their soldiers moved in to capture the city. Then, they mounted an armored offensive from Taechon, with one battalion of tanks fighting two North Korean armored companies. The Chinese captured Ji-won Han, the head of Chul Kang's nuclear weapons division, who was in a radiation pocket wearing a hazmat suit. Fighting resumed around Taechon between Allied and North Korean troops, with the KPA coming out of bunkers to attack. The Allies captured Chu-ho Ko in the process. After this, the Allies captured scientist Nam-cheol Kim in the Tenement Ruins, facing only 5 armed North Korean troops. They dodged the Chinese restricted area border and captured Kim after limited opposition. The Russian Mafia also moved in on the North Korean scientists, capturing Cho-yeong Cha in Unsan. Soon, the South Koreans prepared a new offensive to retake Sinuiju. They hired Jacobs to blow up the roadblocks blocking Sinuiju from the other cities, and the Chinese troops in the city were defeated after several gun battles. The South Koreans also made other new improvements, capturing Uranium processor Hye-min Park near Chongju. After this, Lieutenant Yung Park attacked the Changsong Reactor, capturing Jong Namgung, and they put pressure on the Mafia, but in this battle, they lost. The Mafia, gaining the advantage now, attacked uranium deposits owned by Bae Dokgo at the North Korean garrison, and they shot Dokgo out of his car, verifying him as KIA. US troops fought North Korean troops north of the Yongbyon Train Station, and captured South Korean scientist Mun-cheol Yi, who was persuaded to help Song via bribery. Soon, the Mafia captured Dr. Chi-seong An, a superviser for the plutonium enrichment program, near the Farm Valley. After these victories, the Allied Nations prepared to finish off General Chul Kang, head of the chemical weapons program. They attacked his complex at Kumchang-ni, capturing a videotape of Song that he used to communicate with his generals, as well as Chul Kang, and they narrowly avoided a nuclear explosion triggered by Chul Kang, who was hoping to kill mercenary Chris Jacobs before he could capture him or the videotape. Division 18's Finest The last deck of cards, the "Spades", was made up of General Song, his top commanders, and his all-female special forces unit and bodyguards. The first clashes surfaced between UN and Chinese troops, as the Chinese blocked the roads in the Tenement Ruins that the UN were using to bring humanitarian supplies to refugees. The first one of the Spades to fall was Shin-seok Kim, a highly sought-after prostitute ("comfort woman") and a member of the special forces elite. She was captured after a vicious firefight at Zhen'an, east of Dandong, in China. UN troops also captured formed DPRK Olympics champion Jin-weon Seo, a bodyguard of Song, at the Changsong Airbase after taking heavy fire from SAMs and Mi-35 Gunships. Soon after these events, it came time for Sergei Voronov, head of the Mafia, to fall. He arranged an arms deal between Josef Yurinov, who was becoming too dangerous, and North Koreans at the Industrial Zone, but the Mafia detected the trap and they fled, Yurinov taking over the Mafia HQ and becoming the boss of the Mafia. Sergei escaped as the North Koreans, led by Director of Special Intelligence Kon Lee, attacked Yongbyon. Kon Lee was killed by a grenade inside his tank during the attack, and the attack was repelled, and Sergei fled, disappearing from the public eye. Josef, clearing Sergei's contacts, attacked the hideout of special forces leader Joo-eun An at the Unsan Village and killed her with helicopter fire, followed by an attack on the Sinuiju Outpost, where he killed the world's 18th best sniper (according to CIA) Keon Park, used by Sergei to kill opponents on two occasions. At the same time, Chinese and South Korean troops fought near Taechon, with their troops engaging in firefights amidst the ruins there. The two sides retreated after heavy combat, with North Koreans and Allied troops having side-lined parts. The South Koreans stepped up their offensive near the Sinuiju Harbor, and were winning when Chinese reinforcements arrived, and an attack on the Chinese artillery across the river in Dandong failed. The Chinese pushed the advantage, blowing up three South Korean cargo planes and a freighter, putting the city on high alert. Tensions were high by now. The Chinese, who were pretty much in control of North Pyongyan Province, had little resistance by the North Koreans, with the people agreeing that a good life under China was to eat, sleep, and live in peace. "Korea's Patton" Yong Park, a colonel in the KPA, led resistance near the Unsan Temple, and he killed the community leader in a helicopter attack. The Chinese troops who secured the temple were killed, but Chris Jacobs captured Park, only for the extraction UH-60 to be shot down, killing Park. The Allied Nations then attacked an outpost near Chongju, where nuclear scientist Soo-heon Park was stationed. She was killed by the US troops and South Korean helicopters, and after an hours-long gun battle, three North Korean bunkers were blown up, after at least 100 North Korean army soldiers were killed. Meanwhile, the South Koreans prepared to step back up. They bombed the Sinuiju-Dandong Bridge, connecting China to North Korea, which meant that Peng's armor could not cross into North Korea, nor could any other troops. 80 Chinese soldiers, either in vehicles on the bridge or crossing by foot, were killed by the cruise missile strike that blasted the bridge, sending rubble into the freezing Yalu River. Chinese troops got back on track when they used helicopters, and some of these helicopters assaulted the Changsong Complex, killing North Korean special forces elite member Min-seon Yun and captured Moon-han Cheon, another high-ranking Division 18 member. After this, South Korean troops attacked the Farm Valley, attacking Yun-yeon Cho and Dae Kim. Kim was captured, but Cho was killed when oil barrels behind her exploded due to Carbine fire. Finally, South Korean troops attacked the city of Yongbyon, capturing the reactor, refinery, and nuclear plant, capturing Director of Nuclear Missiles Kai Yue in the reactors subfacility. The Fall of General Song The time came to finish the invasion; Allied Nations commander Samuel Garrett prepared to attack Choi Song's base to the north of Kusong, in "Operation Spade", named after Song's deck, the "Spades". The AN tank platoon spearheading the advance was torn through by Mi-35 Gunships, but the AN troops secured President Choi Kim, who gave up the launch codes after brutal interrogation, which defeated rumors that he was dead. He gave the AN the abort codes after questioning, so they headed to the base and entered them, with the missiles exploding harmlessly over the atmosphere. Song was captured leaving the base, and Chris Jacobs, who led the attack, won the $100,000,000 bounty for Song. For him, the fight was over. For other nations, it had only begun. Fighting Continues The South Koreans and North Koreans fought back in Pyongyang, with the fallout from the conflict far from coming. The North Korean civilians were war-weary, many of them homeless due to bombings and many lost their cars because they were hijacked for military needs. The Allied Nations troops remained in Korea to stabilize both regions, the Pyongyan-Ni (North Pyongyan) and the Southern Province, and their patrols fired on North Korean troops. Fighting in the Taechon Western Battlefields between the South Koreans and Chinese in one quadrant, and the AN and North Koreans in the other, reached highly-violent levels as fighting intensified with Song loyalists; some of the Deck of 52 remained un-captured or alive. The South Koreans were in control of most of North Korea, rather than the Chinese, who wanted to annex it as the newest (and smallest, if it became one) province of the People's Republic. The Chinese pushed back and took over most of the northern areas of Pyongyan-Ni, and held the Pyongyang Airport, but the South Koreans owned the rest of Korea. Allied Nations troops remained until the end of the year, when the last of the North Koreans were either killed or captured. Category:Wars